Star Wars
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Antidar Williams - Killed when the Radiant VII was destroyed by a Trade Federation turbolaser cannon. "Captain, look!" *Maoi Madakor - Killed when the Radiant VII was destroyed by a Trade Federation turbolaser cannon. "Shields up!" *OWO-1 - Had his blaster fire deflected back at him by Qui-Gon Jinn, destroying him. "Check it out, corporal. We'll cover you." *SSA-1015 - Destroyed by Qui-Gon Jinn. *SSA-306 - Destroyed by Obi-Wan, along with the rest of his squad. *3B3-1204 - Slashed by Qui-Gon. "You're under arrest!" *G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-B1 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-M5 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-N3 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-R9 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Race. He was the race's only confirmed fatality. *Neva Kee - Possibly died in a crash after his podracer veered off course in the final lap of the Boonta Eve as he was never seen again. *Rya Kirsch - Ship shot down by a Trade Federation turbolaser. *SSA-719 - Shot in the head by Sabe. *Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin accidentally fired torpedoes into the reactor of the Vuutun Palaa, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the entire ship. "Impossible! Nothing can get through our shields!" *Tey How - Killed in the chain reaction caused by Anakin. *Sil Unch - Killed in the chain reaction caused by Anakin. *Battle Droids (including 1138, 3B3-10, 3B3-21, 3B3-888, and OOM-9) - Shut off after the destruction of the Vuutun Palaa. *''Qui-Gon Jinn'' - Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. "He...is the Chosen One. He...will bring balance. Train him!" *'Darth Maul' - Chopped in half and sent falling into a pit by Obi Wan Kenobi with his lightsaber. (He was later revealed to have lived in the Clone Wars series) Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Corde - Killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell, along with many others. "I'm sorry, m'lady...I'm...not sure I...I've failed you, Senator..." *Theomet Danle - Killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell. *Verse - Killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell. *ASN-121 - Shot by Zam Wesell in an attempt to knock Obi-Wan off of it and cause him to fall to his death. *Zam Wesell - Shot by Jango Fett when she tried to reveal his involvement in her assassination attempt to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Wee shanit...sleemo..." *Shmi Skywalker Lars - Died in her son Anakin's arms after being tortured by the Tusken Raiders. "I love...I love..." *Tusken Tribe - Massacred by Anakin in revenge for them killing his mother. *Nexu - Head-butted by the reek, which was under Anakin's control. *Coleman Trebor - Shot in the chest by Jango Fett, causing him to fall over a balcony. *Galdos Stouff - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Nicanas Tassu - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sar Labooda - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Ichi-Tan Micoda - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Khaat Qiyn - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Tan Yuster - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Fi-Ek Sirch - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sta-Den Eekin - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Lumas Etima - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sarrissa Jeng - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sephjet Josall - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett after it trampled him. *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu. *Acklay - Legs slashed off, then stabbed in the neck by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. *Joclad Danva - Killed by battle droids in the clone gunship rescue. *Sun Fac - Killed when his ship crashed when it was shot at by RC-1207. *Tarados Gon - Killed when his Republic gunship was shot down by Separatist forces. However, Eeth Koth and Sora Bulq, who were also on the gunship, survived. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *R4-P17 - Head dome ripped off by buzz droids. *7EX - Slashed by Obi-Wan. *'Count Dooku' - Decapitated by Anakin with both his and Dooku's lightsabers at the command of Chancellor Palpatine. This surprised Dooku as Palpatine was secretly his master, Darth Sidious. This was Anakin's first step towards the Dark Side. "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." *IG-101 - Decapitated and dismembered by Obi-Wan. *IG-102 - Sliced in half by Anakin. *Lushros Dofine - Killed instantly when his escape pod was shot by a stray turbolaser from the battle. *'General Grievous' - Shot five times in the chest by Obi-Wan with his own blaster, causing him to incinerate. This was because Obi-Wan had knocked his chest armor loose, leaving his vital organs vulnerable. "Army or not...you must realize...you are doomed!" *Agen Kolar - Stabbed in the stomach by Palpatine. *Saesee Tiin - Slashed in the stomach by Palpatine. *Kit Fisto - Slashed in the stomach by Palpatine *''Mace Windu'' - While torturing Palpatine, he tried to convince Anakin to help him destroy the Sith Lord. However, Anakin believed that Palpatine was the only person who could save his wife, Padme, from dying in childbirth. Anakin cut off Windu's hand, then Palpatine, who was only pretending to be too weak to fight back, blasted Windu out of the window with Sith Lightning. Anakin then became Darth Vader. "He has control of the Senate ans the Courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" *Sors Bandeam - Stabbed by Darth Vader. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" *Bene - Force-choked by Darth Vader. *Jocasta Nu - Stabbed in the chest by Darth Vader. "On whose authority?" *Olana Chion - Killed in Darth Vader's assault on the Jedi Temple. *Jeswi Ele - Slashed by Darth Vader. *Whie Malreaux - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. *Shia Letap - Stabbed by Darth Vader. *Serra Keto - Kicked off of a balcony by Darth Vader. *Cin Drallig - Slashed by Darth Vader. *Zett Jukassa - Shot by Fox. *Aayla Secura - Shot in the back by Commander Bly when he received Order 66. *Barriss Offee - Shot by an AT-TE walker when the clone pilot received Order 66. *Stass Allie - Killed in the explosion of her speeder bike after it was shot by Commander Neyo when he received Order 66. *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot repeatedly by Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines after they received Order 66. "Come on!" *Plo Koon - Killed when his starfighter crashed after being shot down by Captain Jag when he received Order 66. *R4-F5 - Destroyed in the crash of Plo Koon's starfighter. *Gree - Decapitated along with another trooper by Yoda when they tried to attack him when they received Order 66. "It will be done, my lord." *Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Darth Vader. *Denaria Kee - Stabbed by Darth Vader. *Passel Argente - Decapitated by Darth Vader. *San Hill - Stabbed in the hearts by Darth Vader. "You're...Anakin Skywalker!" *Rune Haako - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. "Stop! No!!!" *Wat Tambor - Stabbed by Darth Vader. "Please, I'll give you anything. Anything you want!" *Cat Miin - Stabbed by Darth Vader. *Shu Mai - Decapitated by Darth Vader. "We were promised a reward-a handsome reward..." *Aruteous Gunnay - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. *Nute Gunray - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. "The war is over! Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want..." *''Padme Amidala'' - Force-choked by Darth Vader when he believed that she had brought Obi-Wan to kill him. She did survive long enough to give birth to Luke and Leia. The choke alone did not kill her, as she lost the will to live when she saw what Anakin had become. "There is good in him. I know there is...still..." *Battle Droids - Shut down once and for all by the Empire. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Owen Lars - Killed offscreen by Stormtroopers *Beru Lars - Killed offscreen by Stormtroopers *Cornelius Evazan - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. Debatable *Ponda Baba - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, making his arm fall off. Debatable *Greedo - Shot by Han with a blaster. *Bail Organa - Killed when Tarkin had one of his minions blow up Alderaan with the Death Star. *Dianoga - Shot by Han with a blaster. (if he survived this he was killed when Luke blew up the Death Star) *''Obi-Wan Kenobi'' - Slashed by Darth Vader with his lightsaber. In death he became one with the Force, and later appeared as a ghost. *Porkins - Blown up inside his fighter by the Death Star's laser turrets. *Tiree - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Hutch - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Gold 5 - Shot down inside his fighter by Darth Vader, blowing him up *Red 12 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Red 10 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Red Leader - Shot down inside his fighter by Darth Vader, blowing him up *Biggs - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Governor Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Commander Taggi - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star *Admiral Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Luke's Tauntaun - Killed by the Wampa with its paw *Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in the blizzard *Admiral Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader for coming out of light speed too close to Hoth *Dak - Shot by an Imperial Walker *Zev - Shot down inside his fighter by an Imperial Walker and blown up *Captain Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Oola - Dropped down a pit by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor *Rancor - Gate sent crashing on his head by Luke (throwing a skull at the switch), crushing his head *Boba Fett - Jet pack ignited by Han with a spear, sending him flying into the sarlacc's mouth. (technically he still lives but will slowly digest over a thousand years inside the sarlacc's stomach) In the Expanded Universe, this death is undone. *'Jabba the Hutt' - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain. *Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with its own laser cannon. *Salacious Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. *Sy Snootles - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. *Max Rebo - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *Droopy McCool - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *EV-9D9 - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. *''Yoda'' - Died of old age. His body disappeared in death and he later returned as a ghost *'Emperor Palpatine' - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. *Admiral Piett - Killed when a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer. *General Veers - Presumably killed when the Super Star Destroyer, damaged by the rebel pilot crashing into its bridge, crashed onto the Death Star and blew up. *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker - Electrocuted by Palpatine while in the process of throwing him into the main reactor. He returned as a ghost *Commander Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens *Han Solo - Stabbed in the stomach by Kylo Ren. "Come home, son. We miss you..." Category:Film series Category:Disney